


Because you live

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you mean to me you'll never know<br/>Deep inside I need to show<br/>You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)<br/>When I lost all hope, you showed me love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because you live

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call

I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me

Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill of loving you 

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Because of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always  
Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love

I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything

Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love


End file.
